onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Knight
|2='Drive Knight' to his enemies.}} Drive Knight '(駆動騎士, Kudō Kishi'') is an S-Class Rank 9 superhero the Hero Association. Appearance Drive Knight is a black-haired man wearing a white mask with a single red shining eye and three small vertical holes where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to black knights armor. Personality Drive Knight has a strong suspicion towards Metal Knight and a generally calm demeanor. Drive Knight appears to be an incredibly tactical and calculating fighter, as he was very focused on gathering information and not willing to allow an enemy who has seen his abilities to live, possibly in order to avoid exploitation and opportunities for his opponents to learn his weaknesses. He is quite merciless, willing to use torture to get the information he wants. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Drive Knight is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. Shortly after the attack from the Dark Matter Thieves, he alongside Genos and Child Emperor observe Tatsumaki besieging the thieves spaceship. As this happens, he states that he has errands to run. Before walking off, he mentions to Genos that Metal Knight is not to be trusted, also saying that Genos will soon find out why. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Drive Knight takes care of several monsters and asks one of them for information about the current invasion. Abilities and Powers As a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Drive Knight is rather powerful. He was able to easily defeat a group of Mysterious Beings. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Drive Knight possesses tremendous physical strength. He was able to rip off the head of a Tiger-level Mysterious Being with little effort. Keen Perception: Drive Knight is able to identify the threat level of the Mysterious Beings he engages against. Whether this is because of his robotic mechanisms or a comparison of his strength to the monsters he fights remains unclear. Fighting Style Drive Horseman.png|Centaur Form Drive Sword.png|Silver Tactical Transformation (戦術変形, Senjutsu Henkei): Drive Knight effectively uses his shape-changing box during combat by swiftly transforming it into various weapons or tools to defeat his opponents. This way of combat seems to be highly versatile, as he can change its shape according to the situation. *'Centaur Form:' Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his lower body into that of a mechanical horse's, giving him increased speed and leg strength. *'Silver' (銀, Gin): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his right arm into a electricity-imbued sword. His right shoulder has two spiky protrusions and a cable is connected from it to the sword. The sword is powerful enough to easily slice through multiple monsters. Equipment Box: Drive Knight possesses a box-like object with the ability to swiftly change shape and to fuse with his own body to form various weapons to use against Mysterious Beings or even as means of transportation. Drive Knight is also able to use it to torture his enemies. It appears to contain various cybernetic parts. Hero Rating Drive Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association. Trivia *Due to his mechanical appearance many people believe he's a cyborg though its never confirmed. *Drive Knight lives up his name, as the abilities he displayed so far are cybernetic versions of knight-themed weaponry. References Navigation zh:驅動騎士 Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class